familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ion Filotti (1941)
}} Ion Filotti (born June 26, 1941) is a Romanian-born American engineer, mathematician and computer scientist. Biography Ion Filotti was born in Bucharest, Romania on June 26, 1941. He was the son of Eugen Filotti, a Romanian diplomat and of Elisabeta Filotti (1906-1992). Ion Filotti attended the Mihai Eminescu High School of Bucharest and the Polytechnic Institute of Bucharest as well as the Faculty of Mathematics of the University of Bucharest. He then worked at the computer center of the Central Statistics Directorate. In 1969 Ion Filotti emigrated to the United States.Problema României - despărţirea de un trecut comunist îngrozitor (Interviu cu Ion Filotti) – Revista 22, January 14–20, 2003 He got a doctor’s degree in 1972 at the University of California at Berkeley in 1972 having Professor Manuel Blum as advisor, with a thesis on “The Primitive Recursive-Permutations Generate the Group of Recursive-Permutations”.UC Berkley, College of Engineering. Electrical Engineering and Computer Sciences. Ph.D. Dissertations 1972 Professional activity Ion Filotti then worked as professor of Computer Science at Columbia University in New York. Moving to Paris he concentrated on research, being Director of Research at the French National Centre for Scientific Research (CNRS), for a time also teaching at the University of Paris. In his later years he turned to the private sector. He created the "Non Standard Logics" company in Paris Beyond X/Motif GUIs with a Builder that can Design New Primitive Widget Classes — the NSL Widget Factory and besides worked for other companies. He was also member of the Board of Directors of the "Alcion Group" Ion Filotti Social activity Apart from his professional work Ion Filotti was also pursued various political and social activities. He was a signatory of the “Appeal for the International Condemnation of the Criminality and Illegitimacy of Communism’’ and of the ‘’Open letter to the Minister of Justice of Romania for the Condemnation of Communism’’.Scrisoarea a II-a a intelectualilor.Catre Monica Macovei – Cotidianul February 11, 2007 He also gave lectures at the 2005 Summer School of at the Memorial of Victims of Communism in Sighet, Romania. The School of Memory 2005 The Memorial of the Victims of Communism – Summer School Ion Filotti is also board member of the Pro Patrimonio Foundation, a member of Europa Nostra organization whose mission is to identify, preserve, and advocate for the historic and natural heritage of Romania.http://www.propatrimonio.org/ Fundaţia Pro Patrimonio Works *An Efficient Algorithm for Determining Whether a Cubic Graph is Toroidal (1978) — Conference: ACM Symposium on Theory of Computing - STOC *On Determining the Genus of a Graph (1979) (with Gary L. Miller and John H. Reif) — Conference: ACM Symposium on Theory of Computing — STOC *A Polynomial-time Algorithm for Determining the Isomorphism of Graphs of Fixed Genus (1980) (with Jack N. Mayer) — Conference: ACM Symposium on Theory of Computing – STOC *An Algorithm for Imbedding Cubic Graphs in the Torus (1980) — Journal of Computer and System Sciences — JCSS *Des ordinateurs sans consommation d'énergie? (with Wladimir Mercouroff) — La Recherche N°157 July/August 1984 *KOALA: a cost effective workstation for fast LISP interpretation (1986) (with Ingmar Vuong, Andrzej Wozniak and Suresh Krishna) — Conference: Symposium on Small Systems - SIGSMALL/PC — San Francisco, California *Techniques for Dynamic Software Migration (1988) (with G. Attardi and J. Marks References Category:Born in Bucharest Category:Married in Bucharest Category:Married in 1965 Category:Married in 1974 Category:Alumni of the Politehnica University of Bucharest Category:Alumni of the University of Bucharest Category:Alumni of the University of California, Berkeley Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Married in Saint-Maclou Category:Romanian computer engineers Category:American computer engineers Category:French computer engineers Category:Romanian mathematicians Category:American mathematicians Category:French mathematicians Category:Filotti family Category:Romanian computers scientists Category:American computer scientists Category:French computer scientists